Red and White
by KrazyAssNinja
Summary: This is a story based on my fan caracheter Kuro and is set in a different timeline then the the current naruto anime or manga timeline. Might contain Swearing and romance. Naruto will not/hardely be in this story
1. Intro Chapter

This is a Naruto Fanfic based around my Naruto Fan character Kuro,

I would just like to give a big thanks to my friends who helped me write this. Silverbondage who I was talking with at the time the main bulk idea of my story came about and Sakuraharuno4eva who gave me permission to use her character in my story and who also read my chapters before I post them and gave me lots of help in terms of confidence. XD and also thanks to all my other great friends!!!

I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

But Kuro and fellow fan characters belong to me and my friends', incl. the story ideas.

Now please read and review lolz XD

Code

**_Live Speach BOLD ITALIC_**

_Thought Speach ITALIC_

**Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu, names/moves etc.. BOLD**

* * *

Intro Chapter 

Rain thudded down onto the buildings and people in Konoha. People ran for cover into the nearest building. The bad weather had been coming and going for a few days and the people were starting to worry. Many rumours had sprung out about bad luck and death.

_**"Don't let the rain soak you!" **_yelled an old lady out an open window, _**"If you get soaked, someone really important to you will die!"**_

_"__**Aw shut up 'baka' people..." **_a young man with a black hooded jacket and pants walked down the beaten path casually as the rain dropped chaotically on and around him. He lifted his white and red Anbu mask and placed it gently on his face.

Quick as a flash he jumped onto the roof of the building on his right and hopped across the rooftops until he arrived at big flat above "Paradise Gourmet". He dropped down onto the balcony and into the open room and locked the doors behind him.

_**"Ah! ...what a long day"**_he cried, with a sigh he dropped his mask, jacket, and black katana onto the floor. He walked up to the mirror opposite his bed and looked at his reflection.

_"Damn Kuro...you look like you've aged a few years" _he joked to himself. Stepping backwards Kuro slowly removed his grey t-shirt and black pants. He threw his pants onto his desk chair and it made a loud bang as his wallet and keys thudded against the wood.

_**"I stink..." **_muttered Kuro as stepped towards his bathroom, _"__**fighting those runaway idiots from jail actually made me sweat a bit…I must be getting lazy with all the quietness in Kon..."**_Suddenly a loud ringing sound of a phone interupps Kuros' thought. _**"Ah..."**_ Kuro quickly ran back to his room and threw himself onto the phone.

_**"...H...Hello?"**_

"_**HEY KURO!!"**_ yelled a high pitched voice, straight into a very tired Kuros' ear.

_**"Oh, hi Tenten...what's up?"**_

_**"I saw you on my way home today...you were out in the rain and you know what they say..."**_

_**"Um… Tenten," **_Kuro quickly cut in_** "firstly I don't believe any of the stories because its just rain...something our village really needs, and secondly I'm really knackered so I'm going to clean up and rest... really, really sorry but ...I'll see you tomorrow!"**_

_**"Uh, yeah, sure! See ya! And don't sleep too much or I might get to the meeting earlier than you"**_

_**"Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder Tenten, aright, take care, bye..." **_

Kuro put the phone down slowly and walked back into his bathroom where a nice hot bath was waiting for him...he sunk in and let his tired muscles relax. A few minuets later and Kuro walked softly back into his room with a dark blue bath robe on and sat onto his bed. He lazily put on a pair of boxers and traditional pyjama bottoms. He rested back his head and his black, shoulder length hair randomly spread across the pure white pillow he lay on. His body sunk slightly into his water bed mattress and it took him in, within seconds…Kuro was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was bright morning and the sun was shining brightly in contrast to previous night's rain and gloom. A beam of light shone into a certain flat. The light crept from the open window onto the nearby desk and towards the large bed that lay in the middle of the room. The noisy annoying sound of an alarm clock buzzed loudly waking up a very tired Kuro. Lazily he swung his arm like an elephant trunk and slapped the top of the clock and it came to an abrupt stop. He dragged himself off the bed and stood straight up and stretched his arms.

**_"Ah..."_** suddenly Kuro realised what time it was, **_"EIGHT THIRTY!"_** he grabbed his hair in shock and bolted straight for the shower, _"DAMN! The meeting starts in fifteen minuets!"_

Within minuets Kuro was out the shower and already in most of his Anbu outfit, he swung his katana onto his back and fastened his Konoha headband onto the top of his arm, just below the shoulder.

Kuro dashed quickly across rooftops as he made his way towards the meeting place.

_**"Damn…Tenten isn't going to let me hear the end of this one,"**_ he adjusted his Anbu mask so it was lifted just about the eyes, **_"and I bet she's going to tell everyone … again!"_**

Kuro dropped down on the Hokage building balcony; he jumped through the window and landed right in front of a very angry Hokage. Saira stood face Kuro tapping her foot, hands on hips and one eyebrow raised.

**_"You're early…"_** she said sarcastically, her finger tapping her small watch on her slender wrist, "_**get to your seat quickly before I change my mind not to give you some form of punishment."**_ Kuro grimaced with his Hokage's reaction to his lateness and quickly found a seat between two friendly looking Anbu.

_**"Okay, now that his 'majesty' Kuro has arrived at the time of his pleasure"**_ Saira added with yet another sarcastic tone, **_"we may, now, begin our meeting."_** She walked towards the west end of the room towards a large whiteboard. A large group of Anbu heads followed her as she moved towards it.

_**"Ah yes, if you would like to move your chairs towards this direction"**_ Saira pointed out. There was a loud scraping of chairs as everyone twisted there seating position's so they faced their Hokage. Kuro was now sitting between two female Anbu, one of them smiled at him and the other giggled slightly. Kuro sunk low into his chair,

_**"Damn, just my luck."**_

_** "Okay firstly I would like to congratulate you all for again successfully and effectively completing the missions that are always being hand to you."**_ She stopped and looked around. "On account of this, we have decided to give you all a…pay rise," Saira finished with a smile. Everyone clapped and cheered at their Hokage. When everyone quietened down, she continued to talk about updated scouting positions and tactics, she explained how the Anbu leader will be changing and swapping everyone's roles. Kuro watched Saira as she pointed out peoples new positions. Kuro watched attentively and gradually his hearing blocked out as he sat there with a day dreamy look on his face. Saira seemed to glide around as she talked her red hair waving behind her. Her black cloak hypnotised him and his stare became spell bound to her netted top.

_**"Kuro! Kuro! …Hey dopey!"**_ Kuro shook himself back into the real world as Tenten slapped him across his face, _**"hey what was that for?"**_ he moaned rubbing his sore cheek.

Tenten leaned over his right shoulder and whispered from behind him, _**"You're being called stupid"**_ she indicated to Saira who was getting rather annoyed with him.

_**"Kuro. Stay behind. For the rest of you, you are dismissed."**_ Saira walked towards her desk as Anbu members disappeared from the room.

Kuro slowly walked up to Saira with his head down,

_**"Uh…um, sorry?"**_ he tried innocently, whilst fiddling with his mask, he also put on a cheesy grin.

_**"You're not in trouble stupid!"**_ Saira laughed, a big grin appeared on Kuro's face,

_**"Really?"**_ he asked, stupidly. Saira's face suddenly turned serious, _**"look Kuro. The reason I asked you to stay behind is because, I have something really, important to ask you, to do."**_ She looked him in the eye and Kuro got the feeling she wasn't joking around. "_**This is serious Kuro, I can't tell you right now and here but meet me on the roof in an hour." **_She said finishing off quickly, Kuro nodded and was about to leave, _**"oh, and Kuro…"**_Saira stopped him, _**"the decision you will make …well, it… it could be a matter of life and death, so just be prepared, okay?"**_ Kuro smiled slightly nodded and vanished.

Kuro stood silently facing the open night sky. The bright moon glowed like an illuminating lamp as it stood out in the darkness. Kuro stood facing the breeze as it blew into his concerned face. His hair flew back and danced in the air as if it was on fire. Kuro gently bent his knees and knelt on the balls of his feet, his arms hung loosely on top of his knees. He held his red and white Anbu mask in his left and twirled it every so often. He looked up at the night sky and closed his eyes as a soft breeze gave him a refreshing blow.

_"Is this is it?"_ he quietly asked himself, _"Is this what I'm looking for?"_

As if he was looking for an answer Kuro quickly got up and opened his bright white eyes and searched past the ruby like stars, for an answer.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night sky darkened as the moon seemed to dim slightly, awaiting a shadowy revelation. The wind began to blow more and more powerful with rage. A bell hanging from a nearby window began to shake and ring violently.

"_**Thanks for coming, Kuro"**_

Kuro turned around and saw Saira standing with a scroll in her hand.

"_**It's okay; well it did kind of stir my interest."**_ Kuro says whilst walking towards Saira.

Saira nods and opens out the scroll and reads it.

"_**What I am about to tell you is extremely confidential,"**_ she says whilst rolling back the scroll slightly.

Kuro nods in response and changes his standing position so he is standing with his side towards Saira.

"_**I know you've had your share in travels and experience,"**_ Saira says, whilst taking another look at her scroll. _**"Have you heard of the 'UUT'?"**_ she asks slowly.

"_**Universal, Underground, Tournament?"**_ Kuro asks quietly.

"_**Yep, that's it."**_ She pulls out a card from her pocket and shows it too Kuro.

"_**As you already know crime groups and illegal ninja clans have been appearing all over the Konoha region and its neighbouring countries, for instance the Akatsuki."**_

"_**So what has this got to do with the U.U.T?"**_ Kuro nods and asks impatiently.

"_**LET ME FINISH…"**_ says Saira with an angry look.

"_**As I was saying, we need to keep close tabs on the groups for obvious reasons."**_ She looked at Kuro closely, "_**we've received information that a few groups are planning on entering this tournament."**_

Kuro turned his head round quickly to face Saira, his face red with shock and anger,

"_**What! They can't…because…" **_

"_**I KNOW!"**_ cuts in Saira angrily, _**"I know…"**_ she calms down, slightly, and grabs Kuro by the shoulder, slightly surprising him. _**"As you already know, the winning group of this damn tournament will receive anything from those cursed people who RUN THE FUCKING TOURNEMENT!"**_ Saira finishes my yelling, her face was full of anger and she had been increasing her grip onto Kuro's shoulder. Kuro winced as her grip grew tighter. Saira realised and quickly released his shoulder,

"_**Sorry, but we have to stop them!" **_she says furiously, her hair was in a mess and she was looked really worried.

"_**Don't stress; this is something you can trust me on. I know of the danger of that place, I've been there and back, somehow, miraculously. I understand this is the reason, you told, me." **_Kuro looked down out of respect and places his hand onto his heart_**. "My duty as an Anbu is, was and will always be, to protect and fight for this Village, to the death, no matter what. It's my ninja way, my life, and the vow I made to you"**_ The chilly wind blew over the two standing there and in the distance, a bell rang once, twice and a third time, echoing into the night.

Saira's face grew silent; she looked up from behind her dark black bangs.

"…_**Thanks Kuro."**_ She smiled and pulled a scroll out from inside her big dark cloak.

"_**This will provide you with most of the information you need." **_She says handing it over to Kuro.

"_**Okay, thank you Saira-sama." **_Kuro thanked her and placed it in his pocket, _**"also won't I need…"**_

"_**Don't worry, I will organise you're group."**_ Saira cuts in, she smiled and walked towards the steps, _**"I'm not as unorganised as I look."**_ She smiled and walked back towards her office.

Kuro stood and watched his Hokage walk away down the steps.

The wind was now calm and soft. A soft breeze blew across his cool face, and made his hair wave around. He carefully unclipped his mask from his side belt and placed it slowly onto his face, letting his hair fall slightly over it. He pulled up his hood over his head and walked up to the edge of the roof and crouched down low. He looked out into the dark night and jumped silently off the roof, into the darkness that enveloped him.


	4. Chapter 3

Kuro set the silver lined scroll down onto the hard mahogany coffee table. He looked down at it carefully and closed his eyes. The air around him slowed and cooled down. It wrapped around him like a hungry python and bathed him with relief and freed him from his worry. The open window let in a gush of cold air that blew Kuro's' loose hair like the long green grass on a dark chilly evening. Kuro's eyes slowly opened and stared silently at the closed scroll that lay in front of him.

Kuro moved two fingers towards the scroll and slowly placed them above the seal. He focused his eyes and concentrated. His bluish white chakra flowed into the tips of his fingers like a waterfall and poured out onto the scroll. A slight glow of approval and the Hokage seal clicked open, from the reaction. Kuro looked down at the scroll, he reached forward, picked it up and opened it quickly. As the scroll unravelled out onto the table, red ink appeared and started to form words over the starch white sheet, like the way red ants crawl over uneaten food.

Kuro's marble like eyes scanned the message in front of him. His eyes widened with surprise.

"**What..."** He quickly stood up and shook his head, **"…more work for me, again"** He walked up to his open window and looked out into the mid-day sun. He lifted his hand to shade his glowing eyes from the bright light.

"**Looks like it's time to go for a walk!"** Kuro twisted round and marched up to his room. He pushed his door open and walked up to his messy desk.

"**Okay…"** Kuro muttered to himself as he rummaged around through the mess looking for his tools. In a sudden flash of anger he swept everything onto the floor and picked out his pouch and mask.

"**I need to stop doing that…"** he said to himself. He tied his Katana onto his back and lifted his mask onto his face. Checking that the scroll was tucked safely into his pocket he stepped up to the open balcony. Kuro hopped down onto the busy path below him and found himself in another world. People were pushing and shoving to get out of the hot rays of the sun. Kuro sighed and covered his face with his mask. He jumped up and onto the wall of a nearby building,

"**Phew!"** Kuro ran along the wall until he landed in front of a large empty clearing, he noticed two people standing their laughing. Kuro slowly crept his way behind the two silently.

"**Hey did you see Kuro around?"** asked Tenten.

"**Um no, not really"** replied her female friend who was standing beside her, she shook her head and pulled a mirror from her side pouch. She modelled herself in her reflection. ", **don't you think this hair style suits?"** she said questioning Tenten with a little giggle.

"**Yup! Your hair looks wild in a bun Rain!"**

The two girls screeched in surprise as Kuro interrupted their moment. Kuro stood behind the too laughing at their reaction,

"**Damn it Kuro! "** Tenten tidied herself up hurriedly, **"you always do that!"**

"**Well, shouldn't you be used to …."** Kuro was cut off as a Rain had got up and slapped him across the face. He stood their dumbfounded rubbing his sore cheek with a grimaced look.

"**Ha! Take that baka!"** Rain stood proud at her accomplishment, Kuro had a look in his innocent white eyes that made the two girls feel sorry for him, **"hey, I'm sorry Kuro, it's hard to not slap that gorgeous face of yours."** Rain teased. Kuro smiled and shook his head slightly whilst sorting his posture out.

"**Oh yeah, the reason I came to look for you"** smiling, he pulled the scroll out of his pocket, **"…this is serious now."**

He placed the scroll down onto the floor and opened it slightly, **"here,"** Kuro pointed at a certain paragraph**, "read that".**

The girls squat down and start reading it out to themselves, Tenten starts to grin straight away and starts screaming,

"**Yes, Finally!" **

Kuro raises an eyebrow and rolls the scroll away and places it back into his pocket,

"…**finally?"**

"**We finally get a mission that's worthy of us being called ANBU!"** she replies screaming.

"**Yeah!"** Tenten and Rain give each other "high fives" and give each other a big hug whilst screaming.

"**Hey hey girls! This isn't some walk down the road mission like the others you know!" **Kuro got mad and started yelling. Tenten and Rain stood still and silent and listened to their leader.

Kuro explained about the tournament and watched how they started to realise how serious it was.

"**Well as things look, I guess it's you two, me and an old friend going together!"** he said smiling. Tenten grinned,** "…and he is?"** she asked curiously.

Kuro smiled and turned around,

"**Follow me, let's find him and let him know!"** Kuro lead the two across the rooftops and thought to himself about his future. The wind blew his hair backwards like the way it does to grass on a windy morning. He looked up into the sky as it darkened making way for the magnificent moon.


End file.
